1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system that allows a land mobile station to communicate using a roaming service through a different communication system of each of communication companies in an area into which the land mobile station enters, in particular, to a mobile communication system that allows the land mobile station to adaptively use user interfaces of individual communication companies.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional mobile communication system, particularly, in a radiotelephone system of which a land mobile station communicates through a repeater station, there are many communication systems provided by communication companies. Normally, a land mobile station issues a position registration request to a repeater station of a communication system of a communication company to which the land mobile station subscribes. Hereinafter, a communication company to which a land mobile station subscriber is referred to as subscriber communication company. The communication system of the subscriber communication company is referred to as subscriber communication system. The other communication companies are referred to as non-subscriber communication companies. The communication system of a non-subscriber communication company is referred to as non-subscriber communication system. When the mobile station exits from the service area of the communication system of the subscriber communication company and enters into a service area of a communication system of a non-subscriber communication company, the mobile station issues a position registration request to a repeater station of the communication system of the non-subscriber communication company. Thus, the land mobile station can communicate using the communication system of the non-subscriber communication company. The service that a land mobile station communicate using a communication system of a non-subscriber communication company is referred to as roaming service. At this point, the user of the land mobile station can identify a service area of a communication company of a non-subscriber communication company with system information that the land mobile station receives.
Thus, in a mobile communication system having the roaming service, even if a land mobile station enters into a service area of a communication system of a non-subscriber communication company, the land mobile station can communicate using the communication system of the non-subscriber communication company. However, if communication systems of individual communication companies have unique user interfaces, the mobile station cannot flexibly handle these user interfaces. Thus, in the situation that a land mobile station can use a service of a communication system of a non-subscriber communication company using the roaming service, the land mobile station cannot effectively use the service of the communication system. For example, in the case that a mobile station that subscribes to a communication system of a domestic communication company (for example, in Japan) is used in a foreign country, even if the land mobile station can cause a communication system of a non-subscriber communication company in the foreign country, when the user interface of the land mobile station cannot handle the foreign language (namely, the land mobile station cannot display messages and time in the foreign language), the user of the land mobile station cannot effectively use the roaming service of the communication system of the foreign country. The interface information of the present invention includes information such as country code and geographic information such as Long. 35.degree. E. and Lat. 35.degree. N. and information of communication systems such as W-CDMA and TD-CDMA.